1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink set, and more particularly, to an ink set capable of satisfying granularity suppression, false contour suppression, prismatic light suppression, color reproducibility and gloss during recording.
2. Related Art
In the past, three-color-ink sets provided with yellow (Y), magenta (M) and cyan (C) ink, and four-color ink sets in which black (K) ink is further added, have been supplied as ink sets for color ink jet recording. In addition, ink sets provided with red (R) and/or violet (V) ink in addition to the YMC ink have been proposed to enhance color reproducibility of the resulting recorded articles (see, for example, International Publication WO 02/100959). In addition, ink sets have also been proposed provided with two colors of orange (Or) and green (Gr) special-color ink in addition to the YMC ink (see, for example, International Publication WO 99/05230).
However, although gloss is superior in the case of recording using the ink set of International Publication WO 02/100959, further suppression of interference color (bronzing) is desired. In addition, since the pigment solid component is 3% by weight or more in the case of recording using the ink set of International Publication WO 99/05230, further improvement of gloss is desired on printing paper-based glossy media (for example, Photo Paper <Gloss> (Product No. KA420PSK) (Seiko Epson Corp.).
In the case of previous ink sets, contrast of human skin color was not adequately realized in recorded samples. Namely, previous ink sets had problems such as deterioration of granularity during color reproduction of dark areas of human skin color, the occurrence of false contours, the occurrence of a phenomenon in which dark areas of human skin color become greenish (green transfer) as a result of local superposition of C ink dots and Y ink dots recorded for color reproduction, and increased appearance of rainbow colors (prismatic light) resulting from mixing of the green of superimposed dots and the red of interference color at dark areas of human skin color due to the occurrence of reddish interference color when the concentration of the pigment solid component of the C ink is 3% by weight or less. These problems are particularly prominent in portraits of infants photographed with improper exposure and so on.
Therefore, an advantage of some aspects of the invention is to provide an ink set capable of satisfying granularity suppression, false contour suppression, prismatic light suppression, color reproducibility and gloss during recording.